


Fairest Of Them All

by Writer18



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer18/pseuds/Writer18
Summary: A truce is made when Queen Lexa of the 13 kingdoms offers the Sky People an offer they can't refuse, but at the expense of  Princess Clarke's freedom. How will Clarke deal with living in her new home away from her people?





	1. Chapter 1

"We can't let her do this!" Queen Abby exclaimed. "What other choice do we have? Our kingdom is no match for Queen Lexa's wrath." replied King Kane. Abby sighed, she turned back to Kane. They both exchanged glances, a knowing look on both their faces.

Before either could speak the grand doors of their hall opened. Finn burst in followed shortly by Princess Clarke as well as her personal guard Bellamy. "Your highnesses, you cannot let this offer stand. I demand to talk with you both privately." Finn announced, his eyes filled with rage.

However Clarke had other ideas, she put her hand upon Finn's shoulder before tenderly turning him to face her. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. He scanned her face in disbelief, surely she wasn't actually going through with this?

"Clarke please, I beg of-" Finn pleaded before being cut off. "-Finn stop. I need to do this and you must let me. The fate of the lands, our people depends on it. I know it will be hard for you to comprehend but I must go." Clarke whispered to him before pulling him into a soft embrace.

Tears began to slowly fill the eyes of the raven-haired boy, the realisation slowly hitting him like a knife to the stomach. Abby and Kane both looked on in sadness, the realisation hitting them both equally as hard.

Silence filled the room.

The only sound heard were the somber sobs of Abby and Finn. After a few moments it was Bellamy who broke the silence.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems that Queen Lexa's people are growing impatient. If the truce must go ahead it will need Princess Clarke's immediate departure."

Clarke nodded before turning back to Finn and placing a soft kiss to his lips. She then made her way towards her mother and farther before telling them how much she loved them and that she would write and send messengers everyday from Polis to ensure they knew she was safe.

Clarke then headed outside to the courtyard where she was greeted by Octavia, the one person whom she chose to accompany her to Polis.

She wiped the tear from her eyes before taking a deep breath and turning to face the guards and carriage sent from Polis.

Octavia had already said her goodbyes to her brother Bellamy and her fellow companions and entered the carriage first.

As Clarke went to enter she felt a strong hand on her waist and turned to lock eyes with Bellamy.

"I'll visit." He said.   
"I know" Clarke replied.   
"Stay safe" He said.  
"I will" Clarke replied.

The doors of the carriage then slammed shut by the two large guards who then climbed upon the front of the carriage. Bellamy watched as the castle ground doors began to slowly open to allow the carriage to depart. 

 

All he wanted to do was chase after the carriage and stop it, but he knew he couldn't.

As the half way mark of travelling approached, the carriage grinded to a halt for the first time. Both Clarke and Octavia were interrupted by a knock on the door. The men accompanying them announced that they would be stopping for the night to let the horse rest. Clarke and Octavia finally stepped out of the carriage once the camp had been made and both huddled around the fire. The men went about their business separately to the two women, not wanting to bother them. They would occasionally speak if they were spoken to by the women, and would sometimes give them travel updates. 

Clarke was having a rough time sleeping due to not only the rough conditions but her thoughts. So many thoughts and questions polluted her brain of what the queen would be like and why she had requested for Clarke to stay with her as part of the truce. Clarke hoped all her thoughts and questions would be eventually answered. She had heard of many rumors associated with the queen but refused to believe them until she met her in person. But as she neared further and further closer to her destination the thoughts only worsened. 

'Not long now' She thought.

It seemed the longer Clarke spent thinking about her arrival at Polis, the longer it felt like it was taking to get there. Polis was a kingdom situated much northernly than where the sky people lived.

Heavy winds began shaking the carriage, the roads felt much rockier and the skies seemed bleaker. 

An eeriness could almost be felt as the two women grew much closer to Polis. They heard a knock at the door. 

Clarke peered out of the carriage, it felt a lot colder than the previous times she had got out. 

"I just wanted to inform you this is our last stop. Polis is only 35 miles north from our current location. That will be all, Princess" the dark haired man announced before bowing and walking away.

"He wanted to inform us that we're not far now" Clarke told Octavia.  
"Oh ok" The younger girl replied.

Beat

"Are you scared, Clarke?" Octavia asked. 

"Of course" Clarke responded.

"But they don't need to know that." Clarke continued before giving Octavia a small smirk.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke and Octavia finally make it to Polis. But how will the Queen and her subjects treat them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I'd love to hear any feedback and I'll hopefully be posting updates of this relatively regularly :)

Clarke awoke to low voices chattering outside the carriage. She could only assume that they were the Queen's men and that they had finally made it to polis, so she awoke Octavia.

A bright light blinded both women when they got out the carriage. The sky was white and looked full of snow, what both women were not prepared for was just how cold polis really was.

Frost coated the outer walls of the spectacular castle that they lay their eyes upon. The castle itself was relatively dull, no gold or marble like the one in Arkadia where Clarke had lived.

Instead it was heavily armed by soldiers, and had a grey square courtyard Clarke could only assume was used for training. In addition to this many of the windows of the castle had bars on them as if it were a prison.

Clarke and Octavia stood out like two sore thumbs as a group of 4 men guided them through the courtyard towards the castle.

These men were dressed differently to the soldiers guarding the castle. Instead of typical all silver armour they wore long green capes. Clarke assumed they must be apart of the Queen's close guard.

As the men opened the doors they stood to one side allowing Clarke and Octavia through before shutting the doors again.

'That's strange' Clarke thought. If her family were greeting royal guests they always had the guard in attendance for security purposes.

Clarke and Octavia stood and awaited the Queen. Every thought and question Clarke had for the Queen suddenly began to swirl around her brain until a voice pulled her from her thoughts

A tall bald man with some type of pattern tattooed to his head entered the room before greeting the two women.

"Greetings Princess Clarke Of The Sky People, next in line to the Arkadian throne. And to you her companion, Octavia Blake of Queen Abigail's Guard. Welcome to Polis." he announced.

Clarke nodded before speaking.

"Thank you, I suspect you are Queen Lexa's advisor. When shall we be expecting the Queen's attendance?" Clarke enquired.

As if right on que, a side door opened and from it a tall dark haired woman began to stride in.

She was captivating. She stood tall. Her eyes were a dark forest green. Her cheekbones were high and sharp with a jawline to match. She had long flowing brunette hair that had been intricately braided back.

In addition to this she had the body of a true warrior, a special golden sash hung from her broad shoulders. She stood with her hands behind her back as she began to speak.

"Princess Clarke Of The Sky People, I'm glad to finally be in your company. I have heard much about you. I hope your trip to Polis was pleasant." She said before locking eyes with Clarke.

"Thank you, your majesty. The trip was fine although I wasn't expecting Polis to be this...cold." Clarke responded.

Lexa smirked at this which puzzled Clarke, she didn't know if she should've taken offence or not.

"Ah yes well a lot is different up here in Polis, you'll soon see. Please, let me escort you to your chambers." And with that Lexa pointed towards a door and Clarke and Octavia scurried behind.

Clarke's initial thoughts of the Queen was that she seemed to have a cold front, but when Clarke locked eyes with her she felt something different about her, but she wasn't quite sure what it is was.

Lexa pushed opened the door and stood to one side to allow Clarke and Octavia to enter. Clarke quickly scanned the room before turning to address Lexa. 

"This looks lovely. I'd like to thank you for your hospitality, your majesty. But if you'd excuse my companion Octavia and I we'd like to retire early for the night." Clarke said softly before giving Lexa a small smile. 

Arkadian women were always brought up to be pleasant and have good manners, especially around royalty and Clarke was no exception

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow morning if you wish to have breakfast it commences at 6:00am. Good night Princess Clarke." Lexa said before nodding.

"Good night, your majesty." Clarke replied before curtsying.


	3. New Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes an interesting find whilst tensions start to rise in Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as always feedback is really appreciated. I just want to clarify Lexa is more fun than I'm making out rn its just she's trying to be all formal n shit cos she is the queen after all, maybe a certain someone can break her down ;)

Arkadia, Royal Palace-

Queen Abby and King Kane are hosting a lunch for the royal guard along with some personal guests. 

Although nobody has yet addressed it, the atmosphere is definitely different without the presence of the Princess

"Lord Pike I thank you for your attendance, I hear combat training is going well with the soldiers." Kane said.

"Indeed it is your majesty. We should hopefully have a strong enough army to take on even Queen Lexa's army." Pike replied

This grabbed Bellamy's attention. 

"Well thats good to hear, although I'm not sure we'll need to face Queen Lexa since recent relations that have developed." Kane announced.

"To hell with those so called relations!" Bellamy interrupted, whilst banging the table.

"Who do you think your speaking to Master Blake?" Kane questioned in an authoritive tone.

"Pardon me your majesty. But I don't trust Queen Lexa or any of those Polis scum. They didn't get their savage reputation for nothing" And with that Bellamy got up and left the table.

Polis, Royal Castle-

It had been a few days since Clarke and Octavia had arrived at Polis. Whilst at first they were hesitant to speak and involve themselves with the people of Polis each day they grew more confident. Today the head of the Queen's guard Anya had offered for Octavia to train with them as she heard about how Octavia was rising through the royal ranks. 

This left Clarke to explore the castle alone for the first time.

As she wandered the long dimly lit halls she came across a small room. For some reason Clarke was compelled to go inside said room and with no one around she decided to step in without asking for consent.

Once inside she was in awe of what she discovered. Countless books covered the walls, all in prestige condition. She traced her hand over the different types of books.

She then selected a book that had golden numbers engraved in it. She began turning the pages and what she discovered fascinated her.

On each page was a detailed drawing of a certain type of wolf. Wolves were like myths in Arkadia, due to the hot conditions it was more or less impossible to see any

But up here in Polis Clarke began to realise that wolves may actually roam these lands. She was ingulfed in the book and didn't realise that a certain someone had discovered her.

"Ahem" Lexa announced whilst clearing her throat.

Clarke looked up in utter shock. Not knowing whether to bolt out the door or just die of embarrassment. Her ocean blue eyes widened.

"Care to explain what you're doing in my study, Princess Clarke Of The Sky People?" Lexa asked, her voice low.

Now in normal circumstances Clarke would respond with some sort of sarcasm. But this was no normal circumstance. This was THEE QUEEN. Clarke found herself completely embarrassed.

"I, uhm, no your majesty. I just, one minute I was walking around the grounds the next I-"

"Princess Clarke. I understand. I've been busy with relations lately and haven't had time to show you the grounds. This is actually one of my favourite rooms. I'm glad you discovered it I must confess."

"I understand you're busy, your majesty. I do come from a royal family after all. May I borrow this book for some night time reading?" Clarke asked politely.

Lexa hesitated.

"Sorry, Princess. But I actually have to ensure that book stays safe in here. It's a book that's very sentimental to my family. It's well hidden I'm surprised you found it out of all these books." Lexa confessed.

"So am I, there was just something about it. I can see why it means a lot to your family." Clarke then handed Lexa the book before giving her the same shy smile she gave her when she had shown her to her room.

Lexa then walked over to the bookcase before putting the book back. She then asked Clarke if she could escort her back to Octavia who had now finished her training in which Clarke happily agreed.

Clarke and Lexa shared light conversation as they made their way back to the courtyard. They mostly spoke about how Clarke was finding Polis and the differences between the two lands.

'I wonder what she really thinks of Polis' Lexa wondered as she carried on conversing with the blonde. Lexa didn't know when the right time was to let her guard down with Clarke. After all she had probably heard rumours about her.

Once Clarke had seen Octavia the younger girl had spotted her and waved before coming to greet her and they began to talk.

"Before I go, I would like to formally invite you both to the banquet I'm hosting tomorrow night upon these grounds. I hope you will be in attendance as I think it will help you understand Polis culture." Lexa announced.

"Of course. We'll be delighted to attend." replied Clarke and with that Lexa nodded before turning her heal and walking away from the pair.

"What so like you two are friends now huh? Hope you're keeping it professional Clarky." Octavia teased before winking and nudging Clarke.

"Oh hush you" Clarke responded whilst pushing Octavia playfully.


	4. The Belles Of The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia attend the banquet to the pleasure of Lexa and the people of Polis. Meanwhile Bellamy becomes increasingly frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I wanted to post a few chapters in one go to see how people reacted before adding more it'll probably be around like 17 chapters long. as always feedback is appreciated :)

Arkadia-

"A banquet? You mean to tell me my sister and the woman I should be protecting are now supposedly socialising with these these low life-"

"-thats enough Bellamy. I know Clarkes departure has been particularly harsh on you but you mustn't let these letters get to you. It's a banquet not some sort of slave labour." Kane responded.

Bellamy knew he was overreacting slightly but he still felt angry at the thought of the two women being completely surrounded by just Polis officials and especially the god awful Queen he hears stories about.

After his meeting with the royals and their advisors Bellamy decides to go to the local tavern. The only way he had been coping with his everlasting thoughts of Polis was by drowning himself in alcohol.

As he finishes his third beer he spots Lord Finn and moves to sit by him.

"Master Bellamy! Good to see you my friend!" Finn greets, his speech slightly slurred.

"Finn my boy come let's talk I feel there's a matter to discuss that only you can understand."

"Of course, let us talk." Finn replied.

Both men sat in the corner of the tavern for almost two hours discussing the truce and their thoughts on it.

They both seemed to be winding each other up on the matter to the point where Bellamy makes a proposal.

"I think we should go to Polis and get our girls back. To hell with the truce!" Bellamy announced as he raised his glass.

"I for one, wholeheartedly agree. To hell with the truce!" Finn repeated.

Before long a group of young men led by Bellamy and Finn were all chanting

"To hell with the truce! To hell with the truce!"

Polis Castle

Clarke and Octavia were both discussing tonights events. Arkadian women were always brought up to be confident and graceful but there was just something about Polis that made both women jittery and nervous.

Clarke wore a light sky coloured blue silk dress that fit perfectly around her curves. Along with her official Arcadian tiara, with her blonde locks flowing down past her shoulders and two strands of hair pulled back into small braids.

Clarke never usually braided her hair back and although her braids were not half as impressive as the queens, she thought the Polis officials would appreciate the effort.

Octavia wore her hair in a similar style but her dress was black and had lace sleeves. Also Octavia wore a sash to represent the royal guard in the arkadian colour of yellow.

When both women entered the banquet hall although escorted in by guards they could feel the glares on them. Even though day by day they tried to subtly fit in more there was no denying their uniqueness.

Although most people were staring due to the beauty radiating from both women. Arkadian women were known for their looks, Clarke and Octavia were definitely proving that.

Octavia caught the eye of a large bald man who, Clarke had to admit was extremely good looking. He also wore a royal sash but it was coloured green for Polis of course.

Octavia looked at Clarke then back at the man before Clarke whispered 'go' then Octavia smiled at him and took his arm.

This once again left Clarke on her own only this time a young boy approached her.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess Clarke, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Prince Aden of Polis. Also known as Lexa's younger brother." he said before grabbing Clarke's hand and placing a kiss on it.

"I see who received all the charm in the family." Clarke commented before giving Aden a smile.

Aden and Clarke chatted for a while and he promised to accompany her to her seat and sit with her. Clarke was surprised at how charming and funny Aden was and wondered if perhaps under the cold exterior Lexa was the same.

Pulling Clarke from her thoughts was again no other than the Queen herself.

"Princess Clarke, how nice to see your attendance." Lexa spoke.

"Your Majesty. I had to come and discover more of your culture or at least that's what someone told me." Clarke mentally kicked herself for the last bit of that sentence.

"Oh really, well that certain someone also happens to love those braids in your hair." Lexa then stepped closer to Clarke before slowly beginning to reach out.

"May I?" She asked.

"Of course" Clarke was pretty sure her cheeks were flushed right now and she could feel herself getting more flustered the more focused Lexa looked at her braid.

"Well I must check on the officials. I hope Aden will be good company in my absence. Perhaps I could pay you a visit later? You can tell me all about the great culture of Polis." Clarke thinks she was joking but wasn't completely sure.

"Sounds excellent." Clarke then gave Lexa a smile before walking to the table next to Aden.

Lexa tries to engage in serious conversations after that but she is still constantly drawn back to Clarke. The dynamic Aden and the blonde haired woman were sharing was wonderfully playful and natural.

All Lexa wanted to do was spend the rest of her night with her brother and guest but she knew that would be inappropriate and she honestly didn't think Clarke would want to anyway after all she has given her no real tour yet or done anything remotely fun with her

As the remaining guests exit the hall and retire for the night Lexa thinks back to the conversation she had with Clarke which has been playing on her mind all evening.

Before Lexa goes to Clarkes chamber she goes to her own first to remove her crown and jewels and get into something more comfy. The last thing she wants is Clarke thinking she's trying to intimate her by wearing all her jewels.

Lexa then tells the guards she's going on a walk of the grounds to clear her head, before making her way to Clarke's chambers.


	5. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get chatting whilst Octavia has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always feedback is always appreciated and thoughts on where you think this story will go :)

Clarke lay in her bed anxiously, many thoughts plaguing her mind. She assumed Queen Lexa had gotten busy with her guests and wondered if the Queen even remembered their conversation at all.

Since arriving Clarke had only spent a total of around an hour speaking to the Queen whether it had been quick small talk or more intimate conversations they had shared like in Lexa's library.

One thing Clarke had discovered almost instantly about the Queen was that she was almost impossible to read. After all Clarke did feel a certain urge to make an effort with the Queen as she was a permanent guest in her castle until further notice.

However Clarke was unable to find the right words and right moments to really connect with the Queen. Clarke since the day the truce was announced has continuously been terrorised by the same thoughts in her mind about the Queen.

After a while of delving deep into her thoughts, an occurrence that was happening more frequently to Clarke since being in the castle. She decided to go and blow out the last remaining light source in her spacious room.

After doing so she clambered back into her bed and shut her eyes in hope that maybe she could get at least one decent nights sleep.

As Clarke began tossing and turning she suddenly heard a light knock at the door.

At first she thought she was hearing things because she had already seen Octavia before retiring and knew she was safe in Lincolns company, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her due to her fixating thoughts of the Queen.

But after a few moments there was another knock, this time a little firmer and louder than before. The Queen. Clarke thought. She remembered.

Clarke shocked at the reality of the situation, suddenly got up and patted down the creases of her night gown before reaching for the doorknob.

"Your Majesty, sorry for the delayed response. I had assumed you had retired to your chamber. " Clarke confessed before giving a small curtesy.

"And break my word to you, Princess Clarke? I would never do such a thing especially not to a Lady of your title." Lexa responded.

"Well in that case please come in, I'm glad you brought a night light otherwise we'd be conversing in total darkness."

Lexa laughed at that before walking over to a few candles enabling the room to be lit up again.

Once seated, Clarke and Lexa began chatting for what seemed like a couple of minutes to them. Lexa had 'royally ordered' Clarke to drop the formalities and call her Lexa, therefore Clarke opted Lexa do the same in which she obliged.

Conversation flowed naturally between the pair and Clarke began to feel that Lexa's mask was slowly slipping. This also made her wonder just how many other guests she behaved like this with.

Both women were blissfully unaware of just how much time they spent talking about each others upbringings, culture, family etc before Lexa decided to end things for the night.

"Well Clarke as much as I've enjoyed sharing cultural indifferences with you, like many great Queen's this one is in need of some beauty sleep." Lexa announced before standing from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Of course, we can't have the ruler of the 13 kingdoms living off minimal sleep now can we?" Clarke responded in a playful manner.

Both women exchanged smiles at this. A comfortable silence filled the air.

As Lexa was about to leave she turned to face Clarke once more.

"It felt nice to talk. Not only so I could discover more about you, Clarke. But because sometimes after big sociable events I feel I need time to unwind. It's sometimes hard to do alone." Lexa confessed and it seemed that the atmosphere had shifted slightly.

"I can understand that. I've watched my farther completely loose his composure before important social events and it's always my mother who was able to calm him down. Yet no one else sees that side of him. The vulnerability."

"Yes...exactly. Well hopefully I shall see you tomorrow at supper at around 18:00?" Lexa questioned.

"Yes I'll be there. Good night, Your-"

"Clarke, what did we agree on for the night?"

"Oh, uh- yes sorry, good night Lexa."

"And good night to you too, Clarke." And with that Clarke closed the door leaving her again alone in her chamber.

Clarke had a restless sleep again that night, but this time there was a slight ease on her thoughts.

She had felt progress with the Queen. That maybe someday she would take her to the places she spoke about dearly that were large parts of her childhood.

But Clarke ultimately wanted to know the truth behind the truce. Why her? Of course she was next in line to the Arkadian throne. But Arkadia is no match for Lexa's army everyone knows that.

There had to be something more. So Clarke hoped that one day when the time is right, Lexa would reveal the truth to her.


	6. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begins to act suspiciously and it doesn't go unnoticed by the queen. But what could be at the route of her uncharacteristic behaviour?

Clarke was rushing through the long halls of the castle grounds, an urgency in her step. She had made progress with the Queen and didn't want to hinder that by being late for supper.

As she power walked towards the main hall doors she could already hear chatter, she assumed that supper was already underway meaning the Queen was already in attendance.

Clarke took a deep breathe before trying to gather herself and prepared for the sheer embarrassment she would face of walking in late. She carefully opened the doors and everyone turned their attention to her, the chattering ending.

She felt completely out of place, almost like an intruder. She put her head down before reaching her place at the table. As she sat down Aden flashed her a friendly smile which eased her posture slightly.

As she began to face Lexa and went to open her mouth to offer an apology the dark-haired woman spoke first.

"Is there a problem? Why the sudden silence? Everyone continue with their meals this instant." Lexa announced, her jaw clenched more than normal and her face seemed alarmingly tense. Her voice loud and authoritative.

With that almost everyone went back to speaking. Then Lexa turned to face Clarke.

"Princess Clarke it was nice of you to join us. I'm sure you have a perfectly acceptable excuse as to why you were late, one in which can be saved for after supper." Clarke simply nodded at this before mouthing the words 'thank you' to Lexa.

Octavia then nudged Clarke in a bid to try and get the blonde's attention from the Queen.

"Wow you really have made quite the impression on the Queen huh Clarke" Octavia teased, smirking in the blondes direction before continuing-

"-haven't seen her let anyone off that lightly." before Octavia spoke more, Clarke interjected.

"Quite Octavia, I told you The Queen and I are strictly alliances nothing more. She has to be civil to me and I with her for the sake of the truce. You know that."

"Yeah sure Clarke you keep telling yourself that." replied Octavia in a more than sarcastic tone.

The two women chatted with Aden and Lincoln for the rest of the night before Lincoln announced he was retiring early due to his intense combat training early tomorrow morning. He kissed Octavia then left.

After Lincoln's departure Anya followed shortly after, along with the rest of the royal guard. This left just Octavia, Clarke, Aden and the Queen herself.

'Well this is awkward' Clarke thought.

'Well this is going to be fun' Octavia thought.

"So Clarke, what's the completely innocent and convincing excuse you wish to use as to why you were late to supper?" Lexa enquired. Clarke knew she wasn't going to 100% buy whatever excuse she used, therefore went for a more honest (sort of) approach.

"If I'm being completely honest, Your Majesty. It was due to you know, that time of the month. The time where ladies get a bit-"

"Clarke I don't think we especially me, need to hear anymore thanks." Aden interrupted.

"Well out of the excuses I've heard, that ones got to be up there on the believable scale I'll give you that. If I'm quite honest I'm not annoyed but I can't be showing too much favouritism now can I, Princess?" Lexa teased.

"Definitely not, Your Majesty. I'm sorry but may Lady Octavia and I be excused. Like I said time of the month and all that I could use an early night." Clarke looked at Lexa with pleading eyes.

Lexa seemed slightly puzzled. Clarke was being overly formal with her, they were the only four left in the hall yet she was still asking for permission to be excused. She thought that Clarke might of wanted to continue their conversation from the other night. Lexa mentally scolded herself for reading to much into it.

"Why yes of course you can, Clarke. I think we can drop the formalities around friends, don't you think?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeah sure, sorry again. Well we better be off. Night Lexa, Night Aden." Clarke replied before getting up and frantically scurrying out of the hall, Octavia was beside her and looked at Clarke like she was a crazy woman.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did Clarke's behaviour seem odd to you?" Lexa asked Aden whilst her eyes were still set on the door the blonde had just escaped through.

"I was thinking the exact same. She seemed slightly on edge at supper tonight too. I feel we shouldn't push it too much though. She's probably just flustered from the embarrassment of being late mixed with other emotions. You know those lady hormonal emotions...." Aden replied.

"You're probably right, I'll enquire about her health again tomorrow hopefully a good nights sleep will help." Lexa then lead Aden out of the hall towards their private part of the castle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Clarke quickly dragged Octavia towards their chambers.

"Hey Clarke why the rush...Clarke can you stop with this crazy woman on a mission act? CLARKE? ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly Clarke came to an adbrupt stop before turning to face Octavia. 

"Octavia there's something I need to show you. Please don't freak out we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. However it is going to be a shock." Clarke spoke carefully and quietly whilst looking intensely into Octavia eyes.

The younger girl was completely bewildered and worry began to wash over her.

"Clarke what could possibly be going on. I don't under-" and with that the door to the chamber flew open.

Octavia was left speechless.

Stood before them both, a look of worry on his face was no other than her older sibling Bellamy Blake.

"Hey sis" he greeted "Long time no see".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo so Bellamy's somehow snuck into the castle, an almost impossible task might I add. What do we think is going to be Octavias reaction? Do we think he will go undetected or will Lexa discover him? As always your feedback is appreciated :)


	7. News From Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy shares some unnerving news with Octavia and Clarke. What will they do? And how will this effect the truce?

Before Bellamy can speak another word Octavia runs over to him, grabs his neck and presses him up against the wall. She grit her teeth and clenched her jaw in fury.

"what the HELL do you think you're doing here? Do you want to ruin all our lives this bad? Wow Bell I knew it would be hard for you to let your sister have the spotlight for once but turning up here, that's low." Octavia hissed.

"She's right Bell, what the hell are you doing here? My mother and farther have been updating me about Arkadia through messages and haven't informed me of anything alarming." Clarke said. Bellamy had broke into her room dressed as a royal night guard. When he revealed himself to Clarke she was just about to leave for dinner.

In a state of panic Clarke told Bellamy to shut his mouth and stay in a closet until she had returned from supper.

"Your parents weren't the ones sending those letters Clarke. Well not the recent ones anyway. Things are bad, really bad." Bellamy announced. Octavia had backed away from her older sibling allowing him to speak. Clarke's faced turned more serious.

"What do you mean? If my parents haven't been sending the letters, then who was it?" Clarke questioned.

"Pike. I don't know if it was him specifically or just one of his minions. After you left the atmosphere in Arkadia....changed. People were furious when they heard of news that you had moved to stay with the Queen and felt their monarchy had betrayed them."

Clarke looked on at Bellamy in disbelief, Octavia saw the sadness in her eyes and began putting her arm around the blonde. Bellamy then continued.

"People's attitudes became more sour and resenting. Stealing, arson and violence basically became apart of everday life. Until one day Pike decided to take charge, he fuelled the anger inside people and ended up overthrowing your parents. No one could stop him."

Bellamy paused for a moment to let Clarke try to soak up the words he spoke. He then knelt down and grabbed her hands.

"Listen Princess I need you and Octavia to come back with me and the rest of the group right now. I was only allowed to come visit because I promised Pike I would bring you home to Arkadia and end the truce. War is brewing, word of Pike's leadership is spreading and more people are turning their backs on the monarchy. Join us on the right side of the war before it's too late." Bellamy was basically quite literally on his knees beginning for Clarke and Octavia to return.

Clarke placed her hand gently upon Bellamy's face, lightly stroking it.

"Bell you have always been there for me and I'll be eternally grateful for that and you. But this so called 'rebellion' has to stop right now. There's not a chance in hell I'm letting a low life like Pike become in charge. I know you have these views of the Queen and people of Polis that can't be changed, but I'll be standing on her side of the war. I trust her and you should too."

"Trust Queen Lexa? and the the people of Polis? I'd rather have 100 lashes to my gut over that happening. People are dying every day Clarke, your people. They're also all beginning to turn their backs on you. Come home, lead a rebellion that'll change these kingdoms for the better. " Bellamy had a certain frustration to his voice.

Both Clarke and Octavia couldn't comprehend the words Bellamy was speaking. All his life he worked for the royals, as Clarke's own personal guard! And now he wanted to completely turn his back on them and put his trust into some random power thirsty scumbag.

"Bellamy are you hearing yourself? Have you lost your god damn mind? We worked our whole lives protecting the monarchy just for you to turn your backs on them? If that's the case then you may as well go back to what seems like a hell hole now and stay there. You're a disgrace to this family." Octavia spat those words to Bellamy in complete disgust.

Bellamy looked between Clarke and Octavia shaking his head.

"You don't get it and I guess you never will. I guess you're people of Polis now. Even you Princess. Guess the next time I'll be seeing you both is on the battleground."

"Bellamy!" Clarke called out as he was about to leave. He turned to face her with hope in his eyes. 'Finally' he thought. She understood.

"Tell my parents I love them, and anyone who joins the rebellion. The Princess says I personally hope you burn in hell because you're all a bunch of traitors." Clarke's voice was low, it felt as if any innocence had just left her body.

Bellamy scurried out. Clarke knew it was best to let him go back to Arkadia and face whatever shit Pike was going to give him for not returning with Clarke. Plus she knew he still cared for her and of course Octavia. The thought of having to potentially fight against them both would eventually ruin Bellamy.

"I know Bellamy can sometimes be an ass but this. That was like not even Bellamy just some brainwashed low life talking nonsense." Octavia commented. She was in awe in how her older sibling had treated them both.

"I know. We need to inform Lexa that there's an ever-growing rebellion building against her and we need to go now." Clarke announced.

Something had changed within Clarke that night. The thought of not being able to help her parents. The thought of a load of scum bags building a rebellion to bring down Lexa. Not to mention Bellamy's new ideals. Everyone seemed to be out to get her and the people she cared about. She was not going to rest until the rebellion was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave comments on your thoughts and feelings plus what you think might happen next.


	8. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa begin to team up in order to take down the rebellion against the monarchy.

Lexa awoke to the sound of frantic knocking at her door. She was always a light sleeper, but who on earth could possibly want to wake her up at this time? As Lexa neared closer to the door she could hear two voices chattering on the other side.

"Princess Clarke, Lady Octavia. Is everything alright? Why are you awaking me at this hour?" Lexa questioned staring at both women individually waiting for a response.

"Lexa there's no easy way to say this but we've been informed of a rebellion thats forming. It's main purpose is to bring down the monarchy." Clarke replied, a hint of worry could be heard in her usually calming voice.

"I see. Please come in the both of you. I feel that I have some explaining to do."

Clarke and Octavia stepped into Lexa's impressive chamber. Once Lexa's back turned Octavia mouthed 'Why is she being so calm?' to Clarke in which she responded with a shrug. Both women then sat by the fire awaiting Lexa's next word.

"I haven't been completely honest as to why I chose you for the truce. I knew a rebellion was brewing, I have messengers everywhere and I also knew of the deep hatred the people of Arkadia have for Polis. So, I thought if I could bring you here you could see that we're not as bad as they say."

"How would me seeing Polis change the ideals of all the sky people though?"

"Well my original plan was to get your parents also on side after you spending time here. Then holding a large celebration and possibly merging Arkadia into the 13 kingdoms in order to stop a rebellion. However I see this is unlikely as it seems your people couldn't wait any longer before attacking anyone who doesn't own a gun." Irritation could be felt in Lexa's tone.

"Well one half of your plan has been complete. I'm choosing the people of Polis, Lexa. I'm choosing you but please don't make me regret it. This is a huge risk." Clarke stated.

"Also not to mention my pathetic excuse of a brother may or may not of broken into Clarke's chamber. Please don't be mad we didn't tell you Lexa. But even he couldn't be convinced to side with you. Arkadians are being completely brainwashed to join the rebellion. It's like a radicalisation." Octavia interjected.

"Clarke, Octavia I need you to trust me now. I went against my advisors in creating the truce in the first place. I took a risk just like you are doing with me, but I promise you both it'll pay off. I actually knew there was a intruder among the grounds but I was going to deal with it in the morning considering the intruder didn't actually injure anyone. Guess that won't be an issue for me anymore. I suggest you both try to rest up and in the morning we will discuss war plans." Lexa advised.

The morning after-  
The Queen and her advisors along with Anya, Lincoln and Aden were all gathered among the long table which was covered in maps of Arkadia. There was also hand-written messages off spies along with other information on the rebellion.

Clarke and Octavia entered the room and joined the group who were all hunched over the table. Clarke opted to stand next to Lexa whilst Octavia stood with Lincoln.

"Princess Clarke, Lady Octavia. We welcome any input you may have on our strategies. Titus my first in command advisor has proposed we attack immediately, getting our army to march upon Arkadia. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter as these are your grounds." Lexa stated before awaiting a response.

Clarke was studying the information carefully and was shocked at how many spies were among Arkadia. As she looked up to respond to the Queen she was taken aback by her beauty.

The queen had opted for what Clarke assumed was her traditional battle look. Her long brunette hair had been tied back into astonishing detailed braids, ones she had never seen before. Her forest green eyes were almost sparkling and popped from the contrast of dark coloured warpaint that had been places around them.

Lexa was a sight to behold. A true work of art herself. Clarke knew she had to snap out of this fantasy of the women. Though she had to brush her feelings aside for the sake of the battle.

"I think it's a bad idea, Your Majesty. Attacking without real planning may result in wreckless actions. We don't yet know who the ring leaders are except Pike. We should strike when we know they'll be at their most exposed." Clarke responded.

Titus rolled his eyes at this response but dared not to question Princess Clarke due to the reaction the Queen was likely to have from his doubts.

For the remainder of the day the whole group of them stood there discussing and strategising. Communication between Lexa and Clarke was clear and concise both women thoroughly listening to one another trying to build on each others ideas.

The Arkadian royal along with the help of Octavia really started to fit in with the people of Polis and their way of thinking. More than anything both parties wanted to eliminate the rebellion for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys once again any feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm really loving writing this story for you all and I can't wait for clexa to start serious ass kicking.


	9. Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAR IS BREWING YA'LL.

To say the past couple of days had been stressful for Clarke was an understatement. Lexa had commanded that her best spies form together and keep watch of Arkadia from the outskirts of the borders.

Clarke worried for her parents. Her friends. Even Bellamy. Arkadia was her home, the home she vowed to protect when her family took over the throne. Yet she had hated the kingdom it was becoming.

She preferred Polis. Everything about the way Lexa ruled was diplomatic and right. Yes she had flaws but Clarke had seen the different sides to the Queen. Deep down Clarke felt like a let down to Arkadia. She wanted to restore the peace.

She knew it was all too late for her people. War had become the only option and she needed Lexa's help to fix everything. Clarke sat alone in the Polis royal gardens until a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts

"Princess Clarke, are you alright?" Lexa questioned. She had sat down beside Clarke as the blonde was looking at the lake below them. Lexa was looking at the blonde with her brows furrowed, a genuine concern visible on her face.

"I've been better. It's just a lot to comprehend right now. I just needed some thinking time alone. I'll be back to the battle planning soon." Clarke replied before turning her head towards Lexa, giving her a look of sorrow.

They exchanged looks. Lexa's forest green eyes fixed on Clarkes ocean blue ones. They had an unspeakable connection. There was no denying the chemistry between the two women.

"Take as much time as you need. The plans can wait. Your wellbeing is my main priority." Lexa spoke softly to Clarke before reaching for her hand and placing her own on top of Clarkes.

Lexa was definitely not one for affection. Being in the position she was in, she didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Love was weakness. That's what she had been taught her whole life.

But when Lexa was around Clarke it was like everything she had been taught completely vanished. Instead she found herself thinking about every part of Clarke's being. Her golden hair. Her bright blue eyes. The small crease between her eyebrows.

Lexa knew Clarke could handle herself, but there was an urge inside of her that wanted to protect Clarke at all costs.

"I just want to say thank you. For trusting me and helping me get my kingdom back. It's good to know I have someone in my corner for once. Considering my parents practically shipped me off here. And now Bellamy betraying me. I just-"

"Clarke don't let your thoughts consume you. You're a leader. And soon once this war is over the people of Arkadia won't bow down to Pike or Kane. They'll be bowing to you. Mark my words." Lexas voice was low and she looked Clarke dead in the eyes. Clarke could almost feel the fire burning from inside of Lexa.

The two women wanted the same things. They wanted peace between the kingdoms. And they also wanted each other.

Clarke began to realise just how close Lexa was. Without thinking she leaned in and connected her lips to Lexa's.

Lexa's thoughts went into overdrive. Ever since Clarke stepped foot into her lands Lexa thought of kissing her. And now she had.

Lexa kissed Clarke back and then rested her hand upon Clarke's face.

The kissing started slowly until suddenly Lexa's hands started trailing up and down Clarkes body.

"I've wanted this for so long." Clarke announced, breaking the passionate kissing momentarily. "But can we go somewhere a bit more private?"

"I was waiting for you to ask" Lexa replied before smiling at Clarke and pressing her forehead onto the blondes. With that Lexa got up and offered her hand to Clarke's before leading her toward the castle.

*Meanwhile in Arkadia*

 

"What news do you bring from Polis?" Pike questioned Finn, he sat on the throne that Kane had once sat upon.

"They finally know of your reign, Sir. War plans have probably already commenced I assume." Finn spoke before continuing. 

"They're too slow to compete with us. I say we shall go ahead and put the battle plans in place." 

"I think you're right. If there to be a war, let the blood be upon Polis' lands not ours." Bellamy interjected before standing from his seat.

"Very well. Let the battle plans commence." Pike announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always your comments are always welcomed as well as any feedback. Finally there was some clexa action ;) would love to hear your thoughts / theories.


	10. Blood Must Have Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa leads her army into battle, ready to wipe out the rebellion for good.

Lexa had her spies keep a close watch of Arkadia. She stayed one step ahead of Pike. She knew his battle plans just by seeing the way he had the Arkadian army positioned.

There was no way she would let a single drop of blood fall on her lands. It was tonight she decided to finally attack Arkadia before their troops could get too dangerously close to her.

"Anya prepare to lead the front line into battle by my side. As for you Aden I need you to ensure Clarke's safety, stay in camp B until you are instructed to move. Lincoln I need you and Octavia to lead your team undetected as close to the castle walls as you can get. You know what to do once inside."

As Lexa drilled out her orders, everyone nodded in agreement. The atmosphere of the room was extremely intense, with no one saying a word.

"And of course I want to wish you all the best of luck. Remember whatever happens out there you die a heroes death. Death is not the end for us." Lexa continued, her face was covered with dark black warpaint.

As Lexa began dismissing her troops to prepare for attack, Aden approached her. "Hey sis, as much as I'm honoured to be chosen as Clarke's protector. I can't help but feel like she'll want to fight in this war." Aden announced.

"Don't worry yourself, brother. I actually spoke with Clarke and although she's not thrilled she actually agreed so long as you were with her. Plus you will also have Echo by your side for any assistance."

"Very well. Don't forget I might not be in the midst of the real battle, but I'll be here waiting for you Lexa" and with that Aden pulled his older sister into a tight hug. Both standing there for a few moments.

As Anya was filling Lexa in about the plan of attack, running through different formations. A familiar figure caught Lexa's eye. Through the sea of armoured men, covered in black warpaint a streak of golden hair could be seen coming through the crowd.

"Can you give me a second Anya" Lexa asked before turning her back on her guard to greet the blonde making her way toward her.

"Hey" Clarke greeted.

"Hey" Lexa replied.

"I - uh know I should be moving camp. I Just wanted to see you before everything happens."

"I'm glad you came."

"So am I."

"May we meet again, Princess Clarke of Arkadia."

"May we meet again, Queen Lexa of the 13 kingdoms."

Both women exchanged shy smiles. They were looking at each other with a knowing look. Both women had so much more to say to one another but knew now wasn't the correct time for that.

Lexa then turned her back on Clarke before going to mount her horse.

"Lexa wait!" Clarke called.

Clarke then approached the Queen turning her face before catching her lips. The kiss was full of passion. They tried to soak up the moment for as long as possible. It was the best way to say goodbye.

Lexa then rode off, her troops following behind making her way toward Arkadia. Clarke watched as Lexa finally went out of sight. All Clarke did was stand there, frozen. Not knowing if she would ever see Lexa again.

"Come on Clarke. Lets get somewhere safe to settle for the night." Aden instructed before putting his hand on Clarke's back, guiding her away.

Meanwhile in Arkadia-

Octavia and Lincoln were cautiously trying to stay undedected along with the rest of their troops. They knew the battle would be commencing soon and wanted to get as near to the castle as possible before Arkadia descends into chaos.

"What are you going to do, if you see him again?" Lincoln asked.

"See who? Octavia responded, she tried to act disinterested at Lincolns comment. 

"You know who Octavia, your brother."

"Let's just focus on getting into that castle and the task at hand. Nothing else should be a concern."

Lincoln then stopped to look at Octavia as she carried on walking ahead. He sighed knowing not to push the matter further.

On the other side of Arkadia-

 

"The people of Arkadia have gone against your rightful Queen, and for this must pay with their lives! BLOOD MUST HAVE BLOOD!" Anya began to chant and before long the whole army repeated 'BLOOD MUST HAVE BLOOD'

Lexa and Anya, faces covered in black warpaint then rode straight towards the Arkadian enemy. Their mass army following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or feedback is appreciated thanks so much for all those sticking with the story for 10 whole chapters ! Here’s to some more ;)


	11. Loss and Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle finally commences, lives are lost and enemies come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update I have a new job and it’s been crazy busy! Hope the wait was worth it , as always feedback is appreciated x

Lexa and the rest of her army charged through the lands of Arkadia straight for the rebellion camp.

The hunger of success mixed with an anger of betrayal could be felt and seen on their faces.

All of a sudden the rebels were suddenly alert as they came from out their tents to fight off the force of the Queen.

As Lexa and her army successfully fought off their opposition she needed to remember what her own personal mission was. Ensuring the monarchy, Clarke’s parents safety.

Once many of the bodies of the slaughtered rebels fell, Lexas voice rang out.

“Who goes by the name of the Leader here? Show yourself!” Lexa demanded.

“That would be me.” The voice replied from a far. Lexa looked into the distance awaiting the voice to expose them self.

Then stepped forward a figure from the shadows, the man stood staring lifelessly at Lexa

“And what is your name?” Lexa asked. The dark haired man looked up staring at the Queen for a few moments. Although he disliked the woman for taking Clarke from him, He didn’t want to die after all.

“Finn. Lord of Arkadia. Soon to be Princess Clarke’s husband.” He replied.

Meanwhile in the Palace Of Arkadia

Lincoln and Octavia had successfully smuggled themselves into the Palace. They ordered for the rest of the army to stay outside and keep watch of the Palace for any unusual activity.

They crept along the long corridor before finding a closet to seek refuge in briefly.

“So what’s the plan?” Lincoln asked. He knew it was best to let Octavia take the lead and he would follow.

“Our main priority is finding Pike, right? We’ve been over the plans of the palace grounds I think it’s best to check his study first. It’s close to an escape route out the castle and is in a secure location.” Octavia replied.

“Very well, lead the way and I’ll follow your every move.” Lincoln wanted to ask about Bellamy, he was after all Pikes guard. But he knew Octavia was still in denial about Bellamy even existing.

As Octavia and Lincoln continued down the corridors towards the study, they heard a commotion coming from the courtyard.

“GATHER THE TROOPS. THERE’S BEEN AN ATTACK ON LORD FINNS CAMP. SEND BACK UP AND FOLLOW PROCEDURE B. ENSURE MASTER PIKES SAFETY.” A voice announced from below Octavia and Lincoln.

“We’re running out of time.” Octavia announced.  
“Then let’s move” Lincoln replied before grabbing Octavias hand and storming down the corridor.

As they reached the study it was Lincoln who grabbed the handle of the door first. It was locked. He then took a few steps back before marching towards the door and kicking it down.

What greeted the two on the other side was what they had feared all along.

“Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. You’re too late little sister.” Bellamy announced with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Before Octavia could respond she took in the sight before her.

Bellamy was stood covered head to toe in blood. His right hand holding a blood covered dagger.

“What did you do?” Lincoln questioned, his eyes full of hate.

“Something that should’ve been done along time ago.” The messy haired man responded.

Back in Camp B  
Clarke was sitting around the fire with Aden next to her. Her mind was riddled with thoughts of the battle.

Although she was never a religious person, she was even resorting to praying for the safety of the ones she loved.

She and Aden organised the medical supplies. Clarke knew that although her head was telling her to fight in the battle. Her heart was saying to stay at camp and give medical assistance to those who are going to need it.

As Clarke was making the beds for people to lie on, Echo bursted through the tent.

“Princess Clarke. News from the first camp invasion has come through. 8 casulties.” 

“Very well. Was there news of any fatalities?”

Echo hesitated before responding. “Yes, but only 4. The Queen has advanced onwards. She has the camp leader with her.” 

Clarke was relieved the Queen was well but yet sympathised with the 4 soldiers. What she didn’t get was why Lexa had the camp leader. Why didn’t she just kill them?.

“The Queen has the camp leader? Do you know the name of the leader?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. He goes by the one who they call Lord Finn” Echo replied before exiting the tent.

Lexa had Finn. Fuck. Clarke thought, what does she want with him?


	13. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths come to surface, the war continues and lives hang in the balance

Lexa charged through the battleground, striking down anyone in her way. She was not only determined to destroy any rebel fighters, but she also had the anger and confusion of the idea of Clarke being engaged to deal with.

Although Lexas people were gaining more and more territory, she still had to deal with great losses. Body’s continued to fall as many soldiers from both sides lost their lives.

Lexa jumped off her horse to inspect a small camp site that had looked to be abandoned by whoever was staying there. ‘This is odd’ she thought .

She raised her hand to her troops to stop as she inspected the place. She slowly began treading along the muddy ground.

She look around to and from each tent that had been left abandoned and began opening them to see if there was any sign of life.

Her eyes peered into the third tent. Still no sign of life. She picked up what looked like a tattered old map before trying to make out the words. Soldiers had definitely been situated there at some point.

Lexa assumed this was a dead end. A complete wasteland, that was until she reached the final tent.

As she peered into the seventh final tent, she was not prepared for what she saw. Slumped with bandages tied around their mouths, along with blood stained clothes and faces sat the royal couple.

Lexa rushed over to them before calling for her guards. She grabbed the bandages and threw them across the room before checking to see if the couple still had a pulse.

There was a pulse. It was faint but still there.

“I need the healer NOW” Lexa shouted at her guard before moments later the healer arrived.

Lexa began frantically pumping the chest of Abby, who had a slightly stronger pulse than Kane. She then began whispering under her breathe.

“Stay with me Abby, your land needs you. Your daughter needs you, come on you can do this” Lexa spoke softly whilst scanning Abby’s face looking for signs of consciousness.

Lexa stayed for a few moments pumping hard in hopes that Abby would awake. Then suddenly a low chesty cough came from the older woman.

“Wh-o aare you? Where am I?” Abby questioned.

“In other circumstances I would offer you my hand. But allow me to introduce myself, I’m Queen Lexa of the 13 Kingdoms.” Lexa announced.

“This cannot be happening.” Abby responded, still in a delirious state.

Lexa left Abby alone for some moments to help her adjust to her surroundings. She then went and ordered for her fastest rider to travel to camp B and inform Princess Clarke of the news of her mother’s safety.

As Lexa re-entered the tent, Abby began trying to get up from where she lay. Abby almost instantly lost her footing and Lexa was quick to hold her waist and steady her.

“Your majesty, you mustn’t rush your recovery. All this is a shock to you so please take it easy. Unfortunately I have a lot to inform you of.” Lexa announced.

Abby looked into Lexas eyes, she sensed there was something seriously wrong and even wondered if she wanted to know. She then turned to look at her husband Kane, who still lay lifelessly on the ground.

“He’s not going to make it, is he?” Abby stated. She didn’t take her eyes off Kane.

“We’re doing everything we can. I would’ve had 10 healers here by now, but there are circumstances preventing that.” Lexa replied. She felt overcome suddenly with emotion.

War never effected Lexa, she was born to fight and lead. But this war. This war felt personal. She could see Clarke’s life being turned upside down right infront of her. The worst bit was there was nothing she could do. She, the Queen of the 13 Kingdoms felt utterly powerless.

Lexa ordered the rest of her troops to continue on with the battle plans. She had worked out that there was not much territory left to gain.

However she knew that these grounds were highly unsafe for the royal couple, so Lexa decided to return them to Clarke herself. As well as bring Lord Finn with her too.

“Nyko can I get an update on the King?” Lexa asked softly, not wanting Abby to hear. 

 

“I think he’s gone, your majesty. He has but little life left in him. I’ve tried everything I can think of but nothing has come of it. The blood loss was too high. I’m surprised the Queen survived.” He stated. 

 

Lexa paused for a moment. She knew that Abby was an intelligent woman and knew Kane’s fate already. But to hear it confirmed was worse. 

 

“Your majesty, I’m terribly sorry to inform-” 

 

“Don’t. I can’t hear it, I know it’s true but I can’t. Just take us to Clarke. I’ve needed to see her for a long time.” 

 

“At your wish.” Lexa responded before Abby exited the tent leaving Lexa to pick up the body of the King. 

 

Meanwhile in the Palace

“You’re a disgrace to this family” Octavia hissed at her older brother as he stood there staring at her.

“Yeah well at least I didn’t walk out on this family like you did.” Bellamy retorted.

Before Octavia had time to respond back Lincoln charged at Bellamy, pinning him down on the floor before putting a knife to his throat.

“Tell us what you’ve done! Where’s the King and Queen!?” Lincoln demanded. 

 

Bellamy responded with a chuckle which infuriated Lincoln, he then grabbed the man by the collar before slamming him against the wall.

“Lincoln stop! This isn’t the right way.” Octavia pleaded, even though she herself was ready to rip Bellamys head off.

“You wanna know what I’ve done? Fine I’ll tell you. But the longer you spend here the closer Pike gets to your Queen.”

“Listen this isn’t some type of game. You’re going to tell us what you’ve done and then we’re taking you with us.” Lincoln replied.

“You know that monty kid, right? Super good at devising plans and all that. Well turns out he’d be sending letters to your queen behind our backs. Can’t have that can we. So I killed him. With my bare hands. Then I went and beat the shit out of those pathetic excuses for a monarchy.” 

 

“You mean to tell me you’ve killed the royals with your bare hands?” Octavia replied. This time her voice was low and she stared directly into Bellamys eyes. 

 

“That’s what I’m hoping for, yes.” Bellamy gave a quick response. Octavia couldn’t believe the man he had become. A total psychopath and a brainwashed one too.

Octavia walked right up to Bellamy, looked him dead in the eyes and said-

“Blood must have Blood”

Before slowly inserting her sharp dagger into her older brothers heart, resulting in a large groan from the man. His head then suddenly dropped, and his body slumped lifelessly on top of Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always any feedback is appreciated x


	14. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war draws to a close, who’s lives are spared and who’s lives are taken?

Clarke could sense something was wrong. She didn’t know quite what yet, but there hadn’t been any news of the Queens whereabouts or battle updates.

She hoped Lexa was still alive of course, but there was something at the back of her mind that cared for Finn and Bellamys wellbeing too. 

 

Finn and Bellamy had been massive parts of Clarke’s life especially her childhood. They use to go everywhere together, Clarke would often sneak out the castle grounds with Bellamys help and meet up with Finn and the rest of the gang.

She could have never imagined back then Bellamy would be the one to betray her family, when he was one of the people closest to them.

Aden had forced Clarke to try and rest in one of the more luxurious tents, but she could not. Her mind filled with memories of the two men as well as her unstoppable thoughts of the Queen.

As she began falling deeper into her thoughts, it was Echo who interrupted her.

“Clarke, there’s a convoy heading our way now. Estimated arrival is 5 minutes. I’ve been informed they are here to see you. It’s urgent matters. I will stay by your side until further notice to help ensure your safety.” Echo informed her.

Clarke knew this was serious by the tone of Echos voice so she did not think to argue with this constant protection Echo was demanding she provided. Instead Clarke took deep breathes and ensured she looked stable enough to encounter whomever wished to speak with her.

Clarke then stepped out of the tent, her hair was naturally wavy from not having a maiden to care for it. She had one single braid to get the hair from her face. She wore a light blue dress that went all the way down to her toes. Except because she was in battle after all, she also wore a large black cloak with black feathers around her neck. Much like one the Queen herself wears.

The tiredness on the princesses face was slightly recognisable. But it still didn’t detract from the natural beauty she radiates.

She then made her way next to Aden, turning to him and offering him a shy smile that he returned. She then rested her arm lightly around his shoulder before awaiting the arrival of the convoy.

They stood for a few moments before suddenly Clarke could make out figures walking toward them from a distance. She immediately stepped forwards trying to get a better look. Echo immediately stepped forward too but Clarke paid no attention to this.

As the figures moved closer to the camp Clarke stood still, studying their movements trying to work out who they were.

As she stood, her view slowly began to be more focused until suddenly she could make out the intricate braids and dark warpaint only a Queen would wear.

It was Lexa. It had to be. She was alive after all. Clarke thought.

Cogs began turning in Clarke’s brain and she began trying to work out if this was the Queen after all. But before she could stop herself she found herself shouting out.

“LEXA, LEXA IS THAT REALLY YOU?”

‘Fuck it’ Clarke thought. She began to run towards the people, much to Echos displeasure.

As she ran closer she spotted another person, no woman even. Much older, she looked unwell as if she had been injured in battle.

And then suddenly she realised. The woman stood next to Lexa. Battered and bruised. Looking much older than what she could remember.

Her mother. She was alive.

“Clarke it’s really you. Oh my- you look beautiful even in battle.” Abby cried out before slowly touching Clarke’s face, rubbing her thumb on her cheek slightly. Abby was clearly overcome with emotion. She had awaited Clarke’s return for so long now she had forgotten just how beautiful her daughter really was.

“Yes, it’s me mother. It’s really me. I’m so glad you’re safe.” Clarke then pressed her forehead against her mothers. They stayed in this position for a few moments before Clarke spoke again.

“Where’s farther?” Clarke questioned. But before Abby could answer it was Lexa who spoke next.

“I’m sorry Clarke, we did all we could to save him. I brought him here so that you could see him for one last time and find peace for him.” Lexa spoke softly, she stood with her hands behind her back. A large carriage was situated behind her that carried the King.

Clarke then slowly walked up to Lexa then looked at the carriage, the realisation of the situation hitting her.

“My farther, who would do this. Who would betray their own leader.” Clarke looked completely confused and upset. Before she knew it she felt the tears fall from her eyes. She found her body numbing and her weight go beneath her.

“You’re alright, you’re alright. Just breathe for me, Clarke. Just breathe.” Lexa whispered in her ear as she wrapped her strong arms around the blonde. Lexa lightly traced her hand up and down Clarke’s back trying to soothe the woman.

“I don’t know who would’ve been capable of doing this, Clarke. But I’ve brought along some evidence I think will help in our investigation.” Lexa announced before taking Clarke’s hand and leading her to another carriage.

Clarke stopped and stared as Lexa went to reach for the handle. Just as Lexa was about to open the door, she spoke.

“I think this may bring back a few memories for you.”

And with that she opened the door, there infront of Clarke sat Finn. He stared back at her.

“Hey Princess.” He greeted.

Back at Camp

Aden was checking up on the last remaining soldiers when suddenly he heard a commotion coming from outside the tents.

As he went to investigate he saw a few soliders had crowded around by the bushes.

“Excuse me soliders. Would someone care to explain to me what’s going on here?” He asked.

The three larger men turned to stare at him, before they moved to one side exposing what they had been staring at.

“Your Majesty. Sorry we didn’t announce our arrival to Camp. We were just informing our fellow soliders of the situation we had dealt with.” Lincoln spoke in an apologetic manner.

“And what might that situation entail?” Aden responded.

“My brother. The traitor. I’m here to let you know he’s dead, I’m not ashamed to say I was the one who killed him too. He left The King and Queen for dead. Blood must have blood.” Octavia announced.

Aden was shocked by the way Octavia had responded. He could see the fury that lay within her eyes. He nodded before telling them to gather around the campfire and await to arrival of the Queen to discuss these matters further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate any feedback I receive, I’m so glad you’ve all been enjoying this story. I’ve really enjoyed writing it for you all! X


	15. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ends for now, but questions are left unanswered. How will Clarke deal with the death of her farther? Will Lexa be able to stop the rebellion once and for all?

The war had ended days ago although Lexa felt that her lands were still at risk of attack. She had sent her finest spies to gather information on Pike and his whereabouts. She hadn't slept properly in days, locking herself away from everyone and trying to devise a plan to take down Pike. Aden was increasingly concerned for his sisters safety but knew she wasn't in a good place mentally, so he left her to it. Occasionally slipping notes under her door reassuring her he was there when she needed him. Lexa's thirst for revenge was also mixed with an anger for Lord Finn. After arriving back at the castle, Lexa told Clarke they needed space for healing. Lexa knew at some point she would have to confront Clarke and that chance was coming.  
Meanwhile in the dungeons, Lord Finn was spending his days tortured by Lexas soliders for any information he had on Pike or his men. As Finn was being brought into a room ready to be lashed, Clarke appeared. "Princess, you're still here. I'm so glad to see you." Finn announced. His eyes filled with fear. Clarke turned to the guards and ordered for them to release Finn in which they complied. She then took his hand and lead him away from the dungeons. As they walked through the castle corridors, they were given concerning looks from castle staff. As they walked up a large staircase, Clarke halted Finn at the top. "Princess is everything ok? Thanks for saving me. I knew you would." he asked.  
"I don't wanna talk Finn, just come in." Clarke replied. She opened the door before pushing Finn up against the wall and kissing him. He began moving his hands up and down her legs, slowly moving her dress up and over her head. As they gradually made it to Clarkes bed, Finn lifted his shirt off. This is when Clarke saw the scars in full view. She had no care to question him on it however, she didn't even particularly like Finn but she needed something to numb the pain she felt inside. She felt him up against her as he started to unbutton his trousers and before long he was making his way down her naked body. Clarke thought this would help. But there was only one person on her mind whilst he kissed her and it wasn't Finn. Shortly after they finished Finn tried to create conversation with Clarke and even tried talking about the war. Clarke was disinterested however and instead told Finn he had to leave Polis. Finn knew Clarke well, he knew she was hurting. Instead of putting up a fight he agreed to it. He also knew he wasn't safe to stay in the castle with her, not after the war. As Clarke walked Finn out a figure was lurking at the bottom of the staircase to her room. Clarke stopped. She slowly made her way down the staircase before the figure caught sight of her and began to storm off. Clarke turned back up to look at Finn before saying "Come down these stairs, take a right then look for a door with a small X written on it. That will lead you straight out the castle. You're on your own now. You sure as hell better be innocent in all this or I'm coming for your head." Finn gulped before nodding at the instructions given.  
Clarke then made a quick dash through the castle, following the figure she had seen previously. She pushed her way past two guards before coming up close to the figure, putting her hand firmly on their shoulder. "Hey, you've been watching me" she said before putting both hands on the persons shoulder. The figure was firm in their stance however and grabbed Clarkes hands before pushing her up against the wall. Clarke then came face to face with the figure.

"Lexa? What the hell-" Clarke questioned.  
"I trusted you. Then you went off with him. I know you're hurting we all are, but really? How much have I sacrificed for you to go and blow it all back in my face." Lexas tone was calm, but her eyes were filled with fury. Clarke was trembling under her touch, she was hardly able to speak.  
"I, I - I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore. Everyone I thought I knew seemed to have betrayed me. I'm filled with grief and I just want it all to end." Clarke was crying now, Lexa had moved her hands to Clarkes waist and rested them lightly. Lexa tried to keep Clarke upright, but as she began to sob she fell to the floor. Lexa also moved to the floor before putting her arm around Clarke. Clarke moved her head into Lexas chest and sat there crying for a while. Lexa then slowly moved her hand to Clarkes cheek, wiping away her tears. "I promise you I will end Pike. You have my word, Clarke. Focus on getting better." Lexa spoke softy, and gazed into Clarkes eyes deeply. Clarke was overcome with emotion, she then leant in and kissed Lexa passionately. Lexa reciprocated it, but then Clarke began getting more violent. Her touches wanting more. Lexa broke apart from Clarke. "Not here, not now. Let's focus on getting you better first. Then we can focus on us, okay?" Lexa asked.  
"Okay." replied Clarke.  
Clarke then pressed her forehead against Lexas and they sat enjoying each others touch. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Aden was having his own meeting. "Thank you for coming everyone. As you know there's been a rebellion going on against us. I'd be grateful if you had anymore information on Pikes location." He spoke before turning to look at the 3 men situated to the right of him. Octavia and Anya were also present, they eagerly awaited to hear the news. "We've had a lead. Apparently he was seen on the Arkadia/Polis border yesterday morning. Our sources say he's trying to get a good understanding of the castle grounds. Wouldn't be surprised if he has inside men. That's all we know for now, Your Majesty." "Thank you, you may have the night to rest. I then want you back out to tracking him again. You're dismissed." Aden announced before turning his attention to Anya and Octavia. "We need to act fast, before he attacks us. I want that scumbags head. I didn't kill my brother for nothing." Octavias tone was vicious. "I agree but we need to be smart about this, Octavia. One wrong move could ruin everything. We also need to inform Lexa of what we've been doing. She's going stern crazy on her own." Aden knew Anyas words were right and agreed. "I'll call an urgent meeting tomorrow between Lexa, myself and you Anya. Octavia get some rest and we'll inform you afterwards." Aden ordered. "Afterwards? Leave it too long and I'll go after him myself" Octavia threatened before storming out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoy! I got locked out of my ao3 account so took me ages to get back in. Will try to update more regularly from now on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, really want to make this story into something epic hopefully. Would love to hear your initial thoughts as I'm trying to lay out the foundations of the story to start. Hope you liked it!


End file.
